


Revisions

by JanuaryGrey (Jan3693)



Series: The Rise and Fall of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Remus Lupin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sirius Is A Good Boyfriend, Studying, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan3693/pseuds/JanuaryGrey
Summary: When N.E.W.T. stress hits Remus hard, Sirius finds a way to help his boyfriend study…and to relax afterward.





	Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> While I added this as part of a series, you do not have to read any of the other stories to fully enjoy this one. I wanted to get something out for Remus’s birthday (March 10), so here’s this fluffy, smutty little oneshot. This is my first time writing anything with explicit sexual content, so…fingers crossed, I guess…

There was a locking charm on the door to the seventh year boys’ dorm in Gryffindor Tower. It was a simple charm, the sort any first year could break with a quick _“Alohomora.”_ James Potter had learned the hard way though that the charm was there for a reason. It was Remus and Sirius’s warning sign. When the door was locked it was because his two best friends needed some time together… _intimately_ speaking.

James was willing to respect that, especially since he now had occasion to use the same signal when he and Lily need privacy of their own. _This_ , however, was beginning to get ridiculous.

“I bet they fell asleep and forgot to unlock the door, _again_ ,” Peter grumbled. He was sitting two steps below James on the spiral staircase and had been waiting to get into their dorm for even longer than James. 

“If you want to risk it, be my guest, Pete,” James said with a shrug. He’d made that mistake late last spring and refused to make it again.

“They’ve had the door locked for more than three hours!” Peter muttered. “There’s no way they’ve been at it for that long...is there?” He looked up at James for answers. James wasn’t sure whose pride he wanted to protect more with an answer, Peter’s or his own.

Footsteps on the stairs saved James from having to respond. He and Peter both scrambled to their feet, trying to look casual, like they hadn’t been sulking and whinging while locked out of their dorm so their roommates could shag themselves stupid. If not to save their own dignity then to protect Remus and Sirius’s secret, but mostly their dignity.

Both of their jaws dropped when Sirius rounded the curve in the staircase. He stopped when he saw the two of them, frowning. “What’s going on out here?” Sirius asked warily. His eyes darted around the stairwell like he expected to fall victim to some sort of prank at any moment.

“You-you’re not in _there_?” Peter sputtered, pointing accusingly at the door.

“Obviously not, I just got out of detention with Flitwick,” Sirius grumbled. “He made me sort feathers for two hours.”

“We thought…well, the door’s _locked_ ,” James said pointedly.

Sirius looked past both of his friends then, regarding the door with a frown. Then he heaved a deep, exasperated sigh. “I think I know what’s going on,” he said.

Peter’s eyes went wide, flicking between Sirius and the locked dorm room door. “You don’t mean—Moony’s not in there with _someone else_ , is he?”

James smacked the shorter boy in the back of the head as Sirius leveled a steely glare at him. “Merlin, Wormtail! Did you honestly just ask if my boyfriend is cheating on me in the dorm room we _share_?”

“Well…the charm is on the door…” Peter said hesitantly, obviously unsure if he should be defending the idea that Remus was inside having sex with someone who was not Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and Remus knows you’re both well trained to stay out when we lock the door—I mean, how long have the two of you been sitting out here?”

James and Peter both looked down at their feet and refused to answer. 

“See what I mean,” Sirius said. “Now piss off, both of you.”

They both protested at once. Peter whining that he wanted to sleep, and James declaring that he refused to be kicked out of his own room so often. Finally, Sirius relented with a shrug. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said before unlocking the door with a flick of his wand.

Remus was _not,_ in fact, in the middle of a treacherous affair. Instead, he sat—fully clothed—on the middle of his bed, surrounded by books and loose sheets of parchment covered in notes. At the sound of the door opening he lowered the copy of _Charms of Defence and Deterrence_ he’d been reading and fixed the three intruders with a glare that could have made a rampaging dragon turn tail. There wasn’t anything wolfish about the frustration and fury in his eyes, the expression was purely human, purely Remus.

Sirius winced, not at the look his boyfriend was giving him, but because he should have seen this coming. On Monday, McGonagall had given them a long lecture on the importance of the N.E.W.T. exams they would be taking at the end of the year, how so much of their future would be decided by those test results. She’d only meant to scare the less studious among them, to get them to focus on their lessons rather than the swiftly approaching Christmas holidays. Remus had obviously taken the professor’s words a little too seriously though. 

Usually, Remus was calm, diligent, and organized when it came to his study habits and just about everything else. Of course, that came at the cost of bottling everything else up deep inside so he could _appear_ to always be calm and in control. Sometimes though, that dam broke and Remus spiraled. 

He should have caught things before they got this far, Sirius chastised himself. Remus was good at hiding his fears and stress though. So good that, after five-and-a-half years of friendship and almost another year of dating, sometimes Sirius still struggled to recognize the warning signs before it was too late. 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Sirius gave James and Peter a half-amused, half-exasperated _“I told you so”_ look.

“I think I’ll go see what Lily’s up to…” James said carefully, backing slowly out the door.

“And I’ll…go…be somewhere else…” Peter said, retreating on James’s heels. 

“Good choices,” Sirius stage whispered before shutting the door and putting the locking charm back in place. 

When he turned back around, he found Remus still glaring at him. Sirius smiled in return. “Gone a little overboard on the Defence essay, don’t you think?” Sirius asked casually. He kicked off his shoes and socks before throwing his school robes off as well. “It’s only supposed to be three feet, Moony, not thirty, and it’s not even due ‘til after the new year.” 

Now dressed only in trousers and a t-shirt, Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered casually toward Remus’s book-laden bed. 

Remus watched him warily and made a noise that was some strange combination of a growl and a huff of exasperation. “I finished that yesterday,” he said. “Now I’m just revising, and I want to do it _alone_.” 

Sirius ignored the blatant warning and sidled up next to the bed. He ran his fingers slowly along the covers of books, tracing the curl of gilt-embossed titles. Remus’s eyes followed his movements. His brow was wrinkled with frustration and his eyes snapped with anger, but he couldn’t seem to look away.

When Sirius was close enough, he reached for the worn copy of _Charms of Defence and Deterrence_ lying open and cover up across Remus’s lap. “Sirius…” Remus whispered, his voice was tight, but with what emotion Sirius couldn’t have said. Languidly, Sirius caressed the spine of the book. Then, before Remus could realize what he was doing, Sirius snatched the book right out of his boyfriend’s hands and leapt back out of Remus’s reach.

“Give that back!” Remus snarled. He tried to lunge after Sirius, but his nest of books weighed him down, and he only succeeded in starting a small avalanche that knocked half a dozen tomes to the floor, scattering quills and parchment along the way. “I’m not joking around, Sirius!”

“I know you’re not,” Sirius said mildly. Using his free hand, he managed to clear a small space at the end of the bed and climbed into it. He flashed Remus a dazzling smile. “I’m here to help.”

Remus’s glower deepened. “I don’t want to be distracted or seduced or whatever you’re trying to do. I _want_ to study!”

Sirius’s smile only widened and he bit his lip as he swept a scorching gaze over Remus’s body, swathed in an oversized, fraying jumper and Muggle trousers. “As delightful as the thought of fucking you on a pile of books is, that’s not my intention right now,” Sirius promised. He opened the book he’d stolen from Remus and flipped through a few pages, his eyes quickly skimming over the advanced defensive spells and theories. “I’m going to quiz you.”

Confusion cut through Remus’s anger for a moment, but it was quickly chased by suspicion. “You’re going to do what?”

“Quiz you,” Sirius repeated. He settled on a likely sounding paragraph before looking back up at his livid boyfriend. “I’ll ask you questions, you answer, and I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong.”

“I know how quizzes work, Sirius,” Remus snapped.

“It’s a pretty good way to revise,” Sirius continued, ignoring Remus’s irritable tone. “Lily made me do it with her for charms last week, and I think it really helped both of us.” Not that he would ever admit as much to Lily.

Remus blinked in surprise, but he relaxed a bit. “Careful, Padfoot, or people are going to start thinking you’re a swot. That’ll be the end of your punk rock reputation.”

“Bite your tongue!” Sirius said with mock outrage. “Now, what are the six principles Spangle outlines about Patronus Charms?”

For well over an hour, Sirius dug questions out of their textbooks and Remus dutifully answered, almost always correctly. They hit all the major points of _Charms of Defence and Deterrence_ before dodging back into _Confronting the Faceless_ to cover the Unforgiveable Curses and _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ and _Darkness Diverted_ for a review on more complex curse theories. It wasn’t until Remus let out a long breath and leaned back against his headboard that Sirius closed the book spread across his knees and gave Remus a small, weary smile.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

Remus nodded and returned his smile. “Thank you,” he said. “You were right. That was helpful.”

Sirius leaned forward until he could settle a hand on Remus’s knee. “Anytime, Moony. You don’t have to do anything alone, not even study.”

Remus laughed. “Sirius Black, you are such a swot…” He reached out and pulled Sirius’s hand off his knee, intertwining their fingers. “…and a very good boyfriend.” Sirius just grinned, there was a cocky, smug edge to it, but the look in his grey eyes was soft, supportive.

“You know why I have to do this,” Remus said uncertain whether it should be a question or a statement. He answered it himself anyway. “I _have_ to do well on my N.E.W.T.s. It’s already going to be hard for me to get a job and if I have anything less than stellar marks…”

“I know, Moony,” Sirius said quietly. “I…I really wish I could tell you that you were being ridiculous or worrying too much…but I understand.” His fingers tightened in a reassuring squeeze. “Just remember you’re not alone. I’m here for whatever you need. Now then, how about a break? At least for a little while?” Sirius offered.

When Remus nodded, Sirius maneuvered his way off the bed, mindful of the books and parchment in his way. Once free of the bed, he stretched stiff muscles and flexed the toes of his left foot, which had fallen asleep a good twenty minutes ago. Remus remained where he was, glancing helplessly at the books that surrounded him on all sides, effectively trapping him in place.

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. However, he circled around to the side of the bed and helped Remus extract himself from his cage of books.

“I’ve got to pee,” Remus muttered, hobbling stiffly toward the bathroom. Sirius flopped back onto his own, blessedly book-free bed and closed his eyes. Perhaps he could persuade Remus to turn in for the night. As dedicated as he was to helping his boyfriend, Sirius felt like his brain was turning to custard and might start leaking out his ears and nose at any moment.

A minute later the bed dipped as Remus dropped down beside him with a sigh. 

“Are you tired?” Sirius asked. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side so he could see Remus. His boyfriend’s jumper, oversized though it was, had ridden up when Remus stretched his arms above his head. It left a tantalizing strip of golden skin visible just below Remus’s navel. The familiar trail of brown hair that led down beneath Remus’s jeans made Sirius’s mouth water. Perhaps he wasn’t quite so worn-out after all.

“A little,” Remus answered, extending his long legs toward the end of the bed, drawing his jumper up an inch or two higher. “I think I’d like to unwind a bit more before going to bed though.” A suggestive smile curved the corners of his lips up.

“Oh?” Sirius asked. “And how would you like to ‘unwind,’ Mr. Moony?” He rolled up onto his hands and knees and crawled across the bed until he was hovering over Remus, his hands braced on either side of the werewolf’s shoulders.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to let you fuck me on the books,” Remus warned as Sirius leaned down and cut him off, mouth pressed to mouth. The kiss was light, sweet, almost innocent. For now.

“No?” Sirius whispered when he pulled away, moving to nuzzle against Remus’s neck before pressing a kiss directly above Remus’s jugular vein. Sirius fancied he could feel blood rushing south beneath his lips.

“No,” Remus replied. He tried to sound firm, but his voice already had a rough, thready edge to it. 

“Is that your final answer?” Sirius asked against Remus’s skin before his tongue darted out and licked a stripe up the side of Remus’s throat, grinning when Remus’s entire body shivered.

“Yes,” Remus whimpered. “It sounds horribly uncomfortable and destructive. Most of them are library books anyway, and— _mmm, right there!_ ”

Sirius’s lips, which had been kissing a trail along Remus’s collarbone obediently returned to nip at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Despite his best efforts though, Remus continued to talk, albeit with increasing breathlessness. “And I re-refuse to explain— _yes, perfect—_ mysterious stains or sticky pages to Madam Pince— _oh god, Sirius!_ ”

While his mouth peppered light kisses along the collar of Remus’s jumper, one of Sirius’s hands crept beneath the fraying hem and slid languorously up Remus’s stomach. He idly traced scars and scraped his nails along the line of Remus’s ribs before circling upward around a nipple, teasing until he pinched hard enough to make Remus gasp and buck his hips.

Remus moaned and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Sirius touching him, teasing and caressing every place he knew would drive Remus mad. There were Hogwarts professors who would be shocked to know that, when a subject truly interested him, Sirius Black could be _excruciatingly_ detail-oriented. 

Soon though, kisses and love bites and the wandering caresses across his chest and sides were no longer enough. Remus reached down and pulled Sirius up to him, fingers tangling in long, inky black hair. Sirius obeyed the unspoken request eagerly, falling into a kiss that made both of them giddy. 

Tongues and lips and teeth. It was still more playful more than it was blazing with passion, but dizzying all the same, especially when Sirius’s fingers brushed across the front of Remus’s trousers. For a moment Remus felt adrift from his own body. There couldn’t be anything beyond this sensation.

“You’ve been very good and studious tonight,” Sirius whispered in his ear as fingers fumbled blindly at the buttons of Remus’s trousers. “If I were a professor I’d give you points for Gryffindor…ten at the very least.”

Remus laughed and shivered as Sirius pressed closer to him. “If you were a professor this would be incredibly inappropriate.”

“Mmm…you’re right,” Sirius said. “I’d make a terrible professor, so what would you like as your reward instead of house points, Moony?”

Using the last corner of his coherent mind to answer. “I said you couldn’t fuck me on the books. I never said you couldn’t fuck me.”

That was all the guidance Sirius needed. He had been carefully keeping himself from touching Remus with anything but hands and lips. Now he shifted forward to straddle the other boy, meeting the desperate buck of Remus’s hips with a rut of his own. They moaned against each other’s mouths, tongues tangling as they ground their arousals together, both resenting the layers of clothing between them.

“Off,” Remus demanded, grabbing for the waistband of Sirius’s trousers to show he meant them, not Sirius himself.

Sirius’s hands were already busy tugging at Remus’s jumper though, pulling it up. Remus wriggled and sat halfway up to help Sirius yank the shirt over his head. It caught on his nose and ears and made Sirius laugh. He stopped laughing though when Remus tossed the jumper aside and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Sirius squirmed out of his grasp far too soon, leaving Remus with a final nip to the lower lip as he sat up and threw his own shirt off and away before he grinned smugly.

“Are you sure you’re done studying for the night, Remus? Perhaps a little quiz on the anatomy of a werewolf?” His fingers nimbly undid the buttons on Remus’s trousers and a hand slipped inside. Remus groaned as Sirius stroked his aching, straining prick. Sirius took advantage of his writhing to push Remus’s trousers down to his knees, sliding down between his boyfriend’s legs as he went.

“True or false, Remus: werewolves have enormous cocks.” He took said cock in hand, and Remus couldn’t have formed words to answer Sirius’s stupid question if both their lives had depended on it. 

“No answer then?” Sirius tutted and shook his head in mock disappointment even as the pad of his thumb circled the head of Remus’s prick, spreading the drops of pearly fluid already leaking there. “What if that’s on the test, Moony?”

The ability to speak suddenly returned to Remus in an annoyed rush. “Sirius, if you don’t stop playing I’ll— _OH!_ ”

Whatever threat he’d been about to make, Remus forgot in an instant as Sirius warm mouth engulfed him. Sirius’s tongue twisting around his shaft, drawing Remus deeper and deeper. 

Fists clenching at the quilt beneath him, Remus gasped for air. Every muscle in his body tensed as he fought to keep from thrusting into the wet heat of Sirius’s mouth. Sirius was good at this—practice made perfect, he always said proudly—but even if werewolves didn’t have enormous cocks as a rule, Remus himself was larger than average. He was too much for Sirius to deep throat. _Yet,_ Sirius vowed.

For now, Remus squeezed his eyes shut, inarticulate noises, half-formed pleas, and curses spilling from his mouth. Glorious tension was coiling low in his abdomen and as much as he wanted to ride this rising wave of pleasure until it crested, that wasn’t all he wanted tonight.

“No, Sirius…” Remus gasped, reaching down to pull his lover away. Sirius came willingly, tumbling forward to kiss his way back up Remus’s chest, ending at his lips again. Remus could taste himself on Sirius’s tongue. “Want you…inside…”

Somehow, Sirius, despite his swollen lips and the dazed look in his eyes, was still coherent enough to chuckle and mutter “Good answer.” 

They broke apart for a moment, ridding themselves of the last of their clothing, before tumbling back onto the bed. Remus groaned as Sirius’s weight pressed him into the mattress and their pricks rubbed together. Above Remus, Sirius bit his lip, expression caught halfway between agony and ecstasy for a moment before he exhaled and seemed to regain a bit of control. He dipped his head back to Remus’s chest, licking a scar that cut across his sternum before taking one of Remus’s nipples into his mouth.

_“Sirius!”_ Remus moaned. His hand slipped down between their bodies and wrapped around both of their lengths, but he only managed a few quick strokes before Sirius batted his hand away.

“Let me…” he said, his voice finally as breathy as Remus’s own. “Let me take care of you, Remus…please let me help…”

Some distant corner of Remus’s mind that wasn’t lost to pleasure wondered if Sirius wasn’t asking, begging for something beyond what they were doing right now. Then all rational thought beyond Sirius’s name and “ _oh YES!”_ vanished from Remus’s mind as a slick finger slipped inside of him, twisting and pressing.

Sirius still had his wand in his free hand. In an act of utter laziness, or unwillingness to move away from his position kneeling between Remus’s knees, Sirius summoned the pillows from the other end of the bed and wedged them beneath Remus’s hips as he added more fingers, each one sending shivers of bliss up Remus’s spine and down to his cock.

Then Sirius’s clever fingers left him, and even though Remus knew why, what was coming next, he let out an almost pitiful sound of need and raised his head high enough to see Sirius casting one last spell before tossing his wand aside. Sharp grey eyes caught Remus watching him as he moved back. Sirius paused and ran a hand up his slicked cock.

“Enjoying the view?” Sirius asked breathlessly. “I know I’m enjoying mine.” 

“Don’t want to look,” Remus growled. “Want to _feel_ you.”

Sirius shuddered and his grip around the base of his erection tightened as he sucked in a breath, trying to keep himself from coming right then and there at the sound of Remus’s words and the hungry desire behind them. “Fuck, Remus…you’re going to be the end of me,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

Thankful for his own brief respite, however empty it left him feeling, Remus dragged in ragged breaths right alongside his lover. A few moments and Sirius sucked his kiss-swollen bottom lip between his teeth before slipping back between Remus’s thighs. Remus felt the press of him, hard and almost trembling, before Sirius slowly pushed his way past the tight ring of muscle and into Remus.

It might have been Remus who’d babbled, pleaded, and cursed earlier, but unless his mouth was otherwise occupied, Sirius was generally the vocal one during sex. He leaned forward as he pressed further and further in. His lips kissed a trail across Remus’s collarbone.

“Moony—fuck—love you so much—so good, _so good_ —” Sirius whispered against Remus’s skin.

Remus rocked against him, canting his hips up to draw Sirius further in. They paused again when Sirius’s cock was fully sheathed, his hips pressed tight against the curve of Remus’s arse, Remus full and stretched so deliciously with Sirius inside of him. Sirius seemed to struggle for control for a moment and found it, pulling back slowly before thrusting forward again with a buck of his hips that drove his cock right where Remus wanted it the most.

He threw his head back, gasping and moaning as Sirius set a rhythm, slow and fast in turns that sent tremors of ecstasy through Remus’s entire body. His ears were filled with a steady stream of Sirius’s gasping proclamations of love and filthy expletives.

Wrapping a leg over Sirius’s hip and around his waist, Remus used the leverage to push Sirius deeper, to push in time with every thrust. Sirius responded by dragging a hand across Remus’s thigh, fingernails scraping lightly against the skin of his hip before encircling Remus’s cock and tugging it in time to his own tempo. A tempo that seemed to build and build with every thrust until Remus knew it couldn’t last, couldn’t build any higher.

_“Remus!”_ Sirius gasped. A frantic snap of his hips and Remus felt his entire body shudder as Sirius came inside of him. His fingers tightened around Remus’s cock, dragging over the head just as Remus followed him over the edge. His muscles clenched, and he was spilling over Sirius’s hand and his own stomach with an inarticulate, almost feral cry.

They were both trembling and spent as they disentangled themselves. Remus found a wand, he wasn’t sure whose, and cleaned them both before collapsing utterly against the sweat-soaked sheets. Sirius curled beside him, head pillowed against Remus’s chest. For several long minutes they lay like that, letting their breathing and heartrates slow. Hands stroked leisurely at whatever skin they could reach, not to excite or stimulate now, but for comfort and the sheer need to touch each other.

“Mmm…” Sirius murmured, burrowing closer to Remus, wrapping and arm around him, long strands of his tangled black hair tickling Remus’s sensitive skin. His feet, somehow freezing cold despite the heat rising from the rest of their bodies, rubbed up and down Remus’s shin. “That was outstanding…”

Remus grinned and pressed a light kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. “I don’t know about that,” he said teasingly. “If I were going to grade it I’d say ‘Exceeds Expectations.’”

Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus, an eyebrow raised in challenge. “Is that so, professor?” 

Chuckling, Remus pulled him back down for another kiss. “Don’t worry, Padfoot, there’s plenty of time left for revisions.”


End file.
